Exactly Where They're Supposed To Be
by enchantedchick220
Summary: Shane and Mitchie take their canoe ride after Final Jam and finally get the moment they longed for on stage. Fluff.


Camp Rock Fan Fiction

She couldn't believe it was all over. It was _really_ the end of Final Jam and the end of her time here at Camp Rock. The adrenaline of performing still pulsed through her as she exited the stage, and a flood of fresh energy overcame her as she thought of everything that had happened tonight. Not only had she gained the confidence to fulfill a dream, she had reclaimed her relationship with the one person she was sure she had lost. He found her because she was able to find herself. She didn't think it was possible, but the smile currently on her face grew even bigger when Shane himself walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. Taking a deep breath she became lost in this place of perfect happiness before they pulled apart and he looked down at her with thoughtful brown eyes. "So what do think about that canoe ride?" he asked her with a smile. Looking past him she saw Caitlin, Peggy, Ella, and even Tess waving her to join them at the farewell bonfire. However, Caitlin, noticing Shane, ushered the other girls out of the theater and flashed Mitchie a knowing smile and a wink before hurrying off to join the rest of the campers. Mitchie laughed to herself before returning her gaze to Shane. "What are we waiting for?"

***

The night was clear and cool, canopied by a velvet sky illumined by millions of twinkling stars reflecting in the placid lake. As they made their way towards the water, they walked in silence, each filled with a sense of nervous excitement. Shane reached over tentatively and gently caught Mitchie's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. Yet, Shane, usually the epitome of confidence, couldn't gather the courage to look directly at Mitchie, too embarrassed by his attempt at affection. But when he felt her squeeze his hand ever so slightly, he inhaled the brisk air and his chest swelled in reassurance before expelling all trepidation in a relieved and laughing sigh. Walking the familiar path to the boat house hand in hand with Shane, Mitchie recalled the countless times she found him singing to himself and scribbling down melodies and lyrics. When she watched him being completely overtaken by the music, she knew that there was more to him than the rock star persona he tried to hide behind. She understood his passion to create something that was completely composed of himself, for himself. Wasn't that how she felt when she wrote? Unleashing all that repressed emotion into lyrical poetry was cathartic. She didn't care what others thought, well there were _some_, like Shane, but ultimately music was personal. She loved sharing that understanding with him.

Finally they reached the clearing where the lake stood still and waiting, surrounded by pine trees that seemed to guard this place from the rest of the world; tonight it was meant only for them. As they went to retrieve a canoe, Mitchie broke the silence, recounting highlights from the acts at Final Jam. "Peggy was amazing, she definitely deserved to win." "Did you notice Caitlin and Nate during the Final Jam Jam Session? They seemed to really like each other." "Ella thought Tess was actually trying to throw herself off the stage. I felt a little bit bad for her, but I guess she learned her lesson."

Shane was relieved to laugh and talk as if nothing had changed between them, and really nothing had. Hadn't these feelings been there all summer? He had so wanted _her_ to be "the girl with the voice," but after a while he decided it wouldn't have mattered either way. She understood him, both as an artist and as a regular guy, in a way that no one else could. In finding her, he had re-found himself. He still couldn't get over that moment tonight when everything was revealed to him, the moment Mitchie began singing the song which haunted him all summer. It had been a euphoric mixture of surprise, disbelief, happiness, and complete clarity. Realizing how their songs intertwined in perfect harmony, standing there in front of everyone yet seeing only Mitchie, everything made perfect sense to him in that moment. Because returning to Camp Rock hadn't been what brought him back to the music, falling in love had. All these thoughts danced through his mind as he and Mitchie launched the canoe into the water and began paddling away from the shore.

"We've gotten a bit better at this haven't we?" Mitchie laughed. The two of them had become better acquainted in handling a pair of paddles since their first trip out onto the water. Shane smiled broadly, "Yeah, it only took _you_ about a hundred tries," he teased.

"Me? It takes two to paddle a canoe, and I definitely think it was your fault that we couldn't stop spinning in circles for an hour," retorted Mitchie.

Setting his paddle across the canoe, Shane feigned an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "Please, Mitchie. I'm a rock star. I have people to paddle canoes for me." Though he exuded an air of convincing condescension, a sly smirk revealed his sarcasm.

Mitchie glared at him, pursing her lips together in order to restrain a smile. "Jerk."

Suddenly, an icy splash of water jumped from the lake directly into Mitchie's face. Letting out a scream of surprise, she noticed Shane's dripping hand and a mimic of her shock atop his smug expression. As a laugh escaped him, Mitchie returned the splash in an act of playful retribution; seeing his sudden intake of breath the moment the water touched his skin prompted a showcase of her enormous grin. This initial attack and retaliation could only mean one thing: it was war. Shane and Mitchie created tiny tidal waves, launching them at one another while shrieks of laughter flooded the night air. Despite the increasing water coming into the canoe and its precipitous teetering, both were too preoccupied with drenching their opponent to really notice what was happening before it was too late. When Shane lifted his hand out of the water, he got both himself and Mitchie sufficiently wet as the force of the action was just enough to create one final miniature tsunami and to completely tip over the canoe. Mitchie and Shane resurfaced quickly, unable to immediately comprehend what had happened, yet the moment one turned to look at the other, each completely drenched, surprise turned into hysterical delight.

Despite gasping for breath while treading water, Shane managed a final chuckling quip, "I really know how to _rock_ the boat, don't I?"

Mitchie merely groaned and sent a small wave of water at Shane before she began swimming away towards the dock, smiling.

Dragging herself out of the lake, Mitchie tried to shake off some of the water that made her clothing lay heavy against her skin. Just as she began wringing out her hair, she turned around to see Shane emerging from the lake; the sight left her completely mesmerized. His striped black and white tee shirt clung tightly to chest, allowing every muscle to define itself from beneath the fabric. The toned muscles in his arms tensed as he effortlessly pulled himself up onto the dock, each arm displaying its reserved power and strength. Shaking his head, water flew off the dark wet tendrils of his hair before coming to rest in a mussed arrangement atop his head, dripping pieces falling into eyes. Droplets off water ran down his arms, face, and throat creating sensuous streams along the sinuous plains and crests of his body. Moonlight reflected off these drops of water as they cascaded over his skin, each leaving a dazzling composition across his olive complexion as they played the rising crescendos of muscle and the indenting diminuendos of definition. Mitchie's heart's tempo increased steadily, and a tightness in her chest left her breathless, her stalled lungs eventually forcing her to steal a startled intake of air, breaking the trance. Yet her heart could not accomplish a pace any slower than the rapid beating it now achieved. The adrenaline she had previously experienced on stage could not compare to the intensity of feeling that overwhelmed her now. Shane, unaware of his stunning effect, grinned broadly as he walked toward Mitchie. "Definitely our best canoe ride yet. Talk about a great parting memory," he said.

Mitchie throat tightened, "Definitely," she managed.

"Although, it is a little chilly out," Shane observed as he looked around the dock, before going to retrieve his leather jacket which had fortunately been left on dry land. "I may be a jerk, but I am a gentleman," he remarked as he wrapped the jacket around Mitchie's shoulders, while at the same time really taking in the image of a water logged Mitchie for the first time. His gaze met hers briefly before she looked away, blushing in modesty. Suddenly silence fell between them. Shane cleared his throat, embarrassed, then let out a stilted chuckle. "You know, tonight was pretty amazing. I just can't get over that moment on stage. I mean it was so perfect, right? The way our songs fell into perfect harmony with each other? I hadn't been able to get your melody out of my head all summer so I guess it makes sense that I interwove my song into yours, subconsciously or whatever. But singing with you...to you...everything made sense, you put everything in perspective for me, Mitchie." As he said all this, his hand found hers, lifting it up as their fingers entwined, recreating the gesture from onstage. Just as before, Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and saw the person that had given each of them the best summer of their lives. The nearness of Shane was almost too much for Mitchie, her heart pounding wildly as Shane neared even closer, his smooth voice trailing off as he said, "And now that we don't have an audience..." his lips finishing the thought as they met with Mitchie's.

They felt warm and soft as they moved against her own. But the kiss soon turned from sweet to passionate as Mitchie and Shane fell deeper into the kiss. Shane cradled the side of Mitchie's face in his palm while she ran her fingers through his hair, still dripping with water. Mitchie felt Shane's hands move to her hips before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him so that each could feel the heat of the other's wet body. It seemed as if they moved in rhythm with one another, knowing exactly when to quicken or slow the tempo of the kiss. After a final flourish that left them satisfied while simultaneously wanting more, they pulled apart. Both glowed with affection and Mitchie blushed as Shane studied her expression. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"Thank you," Shane whispered.

Mitchie's eyes grew wide with incredulity. "For what? I should be thanking you. You're the one who gave me the best night and the best summer of my life."

"Maybe," Shane said, "But I got something even better."

"What?"

"I got you Mitchie."

And so they walked back to the bon fire, hand in hand But not before looking out onto the moonlit water, breathing in the night air, and experiencing the sweet taste of young love once more. This was real, and together was exactly where they were supposed to be.


End file.
